


Hunger

by bungee_bepbop



Series: Kuroken ^w^ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Coming In Pants, Demon Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Sweet Kuroo Tetsurou, Yaoi, demon au!, incubus kenma kozume, kenma kozume needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungee_bepbop/pseuds/bungee_bepbop
Summary: Kenma is an Incubus that doesn't like that he has to feed off sexual energy. Kuroo tries to help him through his struggle while being a good friend.tw: lemon, a bit of arguing (read the tags) mostly fluff
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken ^w^ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044708
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	Hunger

\---

Age 7

\---

Being an Incubus had never bore much weight on Kenma’s life. It never seemed too important or as something that warranted mentioning, it was just how his family was. He never even recognized he was all that different from the other kids his age until the first time he was invited over to Kuroo’s. He had to choke down the visually appealing meal that only made his stomach churn. And when he found himself throwing up in the darkness of Kuroo’s bathroom later in the night he realized his biology would have more weight on him than he thought.

“I’m an Incubus,” Kenma said straightforwardly, his body resting gently on the soft sheets of Kuroo’s bed. The existence of Incubus and succubus along with other humanoid creatures on the planet was known, however, many preferred to ignore it and stick to a more mundane fashion of life.

“Oh… what’s that?” Kuroo asked, not many schools educated their students about the existence of different species. Many keeping their biologies to themselves if it was anything other than human. Kenma’s eyebrows stitched together. While he’d been told he was an Incubus and couldn’t eat regular food, he had failed to learn what it actually was. What he actually was.

\---

Age 12

\---

After spending that night at Kuroo’s nearly 5 years ago, Kenma asked his parents what it meant for him to be an Incubus with the most urgency he’d ever felt in his life. What it meant to not be human. His parents had described it the best they could, there wasn’t a handbook and Kenma had to discover a lot more of the fine-tuned details himself. But, after asking, he had a simple enough explanation,

‘Incubus are demons. They feed off of sexual energy.’

However, since Kenma was still young he didn’t have the same tendencies his parents followed. And as the slight pangs of hunger first started to appear, spending time with Kuroo was enough to feed him. He made Kuroo happy, and it was enough for the little Incubus to realize just how much he meant to his friend.

Going through school was normal. It was fine and it wasn’t anything different than Kenma had suspected. He kept his status as an Incubus a secret and no one aside from Kuroo and his family knew. He joined the volleyball team and played alongside his best friend. When he got home he’d play video games and do some work if he felt like it and Kuroo would often end up inviting himself over to either play games or to practice his hitting.

They rarely talked about Kenma being an Incubus. Kuroo knew Kenma felt rather indifferent to the species. He knew the basics from what Kenma had told him when they were younger, and if Kenma was ever particularly sluggish, he’d practically attack him and wrap him in a hug that had the potential of crushing his lungs. Yet, despite the younger boy always complaining, it always ended with the faintest traces of a smile and Kenma appearing just a little more alert.

\---

Age 15

\---

For the first time in his life, Kenma hated being an Incubus. The hunger and irritation that could have typically been solved by a hug or particularly warm smile had evolved into something else. The true sexual nature of being an Incubus was being revealed to him and he hated it. If Kuroo hugged him he had to resist virtually grinding into him and it only left his hunger worse, cursing himself as he would beg for Kuroo to be hard when he hugged him at least once.

He wasn’t used to the thoughts. Imagining anyone and everyone panting with heat flushed faces whenever he got hungry. And since no one knew about Kenma being an Incubus aside from Kuroo, he was the only one who could help. Getting sexual energy from his own family was weird, it disgusted him and grossed him out even more than it already did, and approaching anyone at his school with sexual intentions was out of the picture.

It was a Friday evening and Kenma was at the Kuroo residence once again. He had his switch inches away from his face, trying to throw himself into the game rather than focus on his gut-churning hunger. Kuroo had come back up from the kitchen with a plate of food. Kuroo’s family unfortunately had to be informed of Kenma’s species and no longer prodded the poor boy to eat what would only make him sick.

He was fidgeting around in his seat, putting his game down as Kuroo pulled up a movie on his computer, sitting next to the uncomfortable boy. To say Kuroo hadn’t noticed Kenma’s state would be a lie. For the past few months, Kenma’s eye bags darkened, his skin and hair lost their lustre and he’d been lingering in most physical touch- whether he was aware of it or not was unknown, but it was too much for Kuroo to overlook. He felt concerned. Over the years of their friendship and the approximately 3-5 times Kenma had ever openly talked about himself as an Incubus he had learned 3 things;

Kenma didn’t like talking about it

Kenma didn’t want anyone to know

It was unspoken between them that Kenma’s tastes were changing into something sexual.

However, concerned about the boy’s lack of nutrition, ghostly complexion along with being frustrated with himself that he wasn’t able to feed his friend how he used to, Kuroo broke 2 of those 3 unspoken rules. Kenma shifted uncomfortably next to him. Kuroo, painfully aware of how distanced their bodies were compared to how Kenma used to naturally cling to him on nights like these.

“Kenma?” Kuroo began, a little hesitant on how to bring up his concern. Kenma’s head simply looked up to him as he bit his nails, “Do you- You can- You know that if you need to, we can, hug- or something? Right?” He cursed himself, knowing he couldn’t have come across more uncomfortable if he tried,

“Hug?” Kenma repeated, a little confused by his friend's sudden awkwardness,

“Yeah… like we used to, like, energy-wise? So you can- feed?” Kenma cringed at Kuroo’s offer. The past few times he’d hugged Kuroo it had only made his hunger worse, sure, the platonic energy was good to curb it for a few moments, but once Kuroo let go it was like he had been starved for days, presented with a full course meal, only to have it taken away after he took one bite.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Kenma ushered out, cheeks flushing, completely embarrassed, knowing that if Kuroo held him now, he’d end up doing something he regretted.

“Kenma- You haven’t been feeding, I can tell,” He argues, breaking the first rule and talking about his lack of humanity,

“Kuroo!” Kenma snapped, it wasn’t like him to have a temper, but being as frustrated as he was now he couldn’t help it. Kuroo knew he didn’t like talking about this so why was he bringing it up all of the sudden? “I- I have been feeding, the hugs are fine, I’m just not hungry now,” He said, shutting his eyes harshly and letting his arms draw around his body. Kuroo, unsatisfied with the answer, continued to push,

“It’s more sexual now, right? Hugs don’t do as much,” He stated more than asked, he’d be an idiot if he didn’t know that. When Kenma first told him what an Incubus was, and through the research he’d done on his own in hopes his friend would become more comfortable with what he was, it made one thing clear,

Incubus fed off sexual energy, not platonic.

“Kuroo! Shut up!” Kenma snapped again. He hated how Kuroo brought that up over everything, “It’s not- It’s not sexual-”

“That’s what an Incubus is, Kenma, you need sexual energy,” Kuroo was beyond frustrated. From the dull sunken in features on Kenma’s face he doubted if the boy had been eating at all, “It’s fine if it is, Kenma, you just need to tell me what I can do to make you feel better-”

“Sex, Kuroo! Sex would make me feel better!” Kenma said so loudly he was shocked that Kuroo's parents didn’t come running up the stairs that very moment, “What could you possibly do? I’m not fucking my best friend to feel better… The hugs work.”

The hugs had to work.

\---

Age 17

\---

They never spoke about their fight. It ended with Kenma leaving and sleeping at his own house and after a few days of not talking they were back to normal. Not talking about Kenma’s outburst or Kuroo essentially saying he’d fuck Kenma if he wanted him to. Fortunately, the Kozume’s were quick to realize the cause of their son's lack of energy and short temper that could only be relieved if he was joined at the hip, literally, with Kuroo.

They were delicate with the information. Knowing that Kenma certainly wasn’t someone who’d be pursuing an active sex life upon his palette changing. He was quickly introduced to an Omega, Shouyo Hinata, who was part of a subspecies of humans that had evolved past the need for same-sex procreation. Omega’s were cuddly by nature, and with Kenma’s determination to survive solely on platonic energy, their cuddling and frequent touches fared well for both of them. Kenma enjoying the satisfied and pleased energy Hinata gave off, and Hinata taking advantage of being able to freely scent and nest into Kenma as an unmated Omega.

It worked. It worked for nearly 2 years until a panging pain in Kenma’s stomach returned. It happened during practice and it hit him like a truck. His parents had warned him that platonic energy could only get him so far and that there was nothing that could prevent him from needing sexual energy as his tastes finished maturing. It was a Friday night, so hopefully, he’d be able to wait until the next day to see Hinata. Praying he'd be able to get through staying at Kuroo's for the night without completely embarrassing himself.

Practice ended and to his good fortune, Kuroo had yet to comment on the fading lustre of his hair and his tiring sets. His fingers became detached from the ball and they moved in short frigid movements rather than long and fluid ones with the rest of his body.

He walked home with Kuroo, the older boy rambling on about something while Kenma had to desperately think of ways to avoid an inevitable conversation about him feeding. Soon enough Kuroo came back upstairs, a plate of food in his hands. Leaving them in the same dreadful place they were 2 years ago. Kenma, tired and sluggish, not wanting to admit he needed more than a hug or a few hours of cuddling from an overly affectionate Omega. Kuroo put on a movie and picked away at his own food, looking at Kenma, concern crossing his face as he took in his friends' features,

“When was the last time you fed?” He had started asking this whenever they ‘ate’ together, meaning Kuroo ate and Kenma watched. Questions like this Kenma didn’t mind, he had an answer and he knew Kuroo couldn’t prod at him for it,

“Wednesday… Hinata came over and nested with me,” He mumbled slightly, he usually didn't get hungry this fast. Kuroo knew not to push anymore, he simply hummed and went back to his own food.

The night quickly fell upon them and Kenma’s hunger only got worse. Kuroo had insisted on cuddling while joking that he definitely wouldn’t provide as much energy as an Omega. He wanted to help Kenma without directly acknowledging his sluggishness. However, Kuroo was right, he didn’t provide half the comfort Hinata did with his constant scenting and Kenma nearly bit his lip off trying not to push into Kuroo’s crotch.

They had turned off the lights and gone to sleep. Both Kenma and Kuroo falling asleep instantly, yet Kenma having his dreams flood with images of none other than his best friend. Worked up and panting. He felt his own excitement grow at the mere thought of the boy sweating and aroused for him.

Kenma shifted closer to Kuroo, still asleep under the influence of his dreams as his mind was flooded with lewd scenarios. His leg rested on top of Kuroo’s thigh, his knee between the boy's legs, leaving Kenma to grind shamelessly against his pyjama pants. His hand rested gently on Kuroo’s chest and his head was nestled into the crook of his side, the pressure in his own pants growing as his dreams played out before him, causing him to let out small whines at the friction.

As the feeling on Kuroo’s thigh continued, it drew the boy out of his own sleep to realize 2 things. 

His best friend was grinding on him.

He was hard.

He felt immediately guilty at what was happening. Kenma hated acknowledging the sexual inevitabilities of his species and acting them out on his friend would only risk making him sick and uncomfortable. The black-haired boy didn’t know what to do. He knew that it wasn’t any regular wet dream, it was probably something the blonde faced regularly and wouldn’t want to acknowledge. Driven solely by his demonic genealogy. However, if he didn't wake Kenma up he risked having him keep grinding against his thigh and having him cum in his pyjama pants, or he could wake Kenma up and have to deal with a positively mortified Incubus. Yet to complicate the situation even further, Kenma muttered something that made Kuroo’s heart beat 10 times faster than it should and simultaneously cause his blood to run cold,

“Kuroo… mhmm… Kuro~ Ah…”

Fuck.

Kuroo knew he was absolutely screwed. Having Kenma grind against his leg was one thing, it was his nature, he couldn’t help it, but doing it to Kuroo was something entirely different. He felt guilty listening to it and against his better judgement attempted to shake Kenma awake, not wanting anything further to happen.

After a few gentle shakes, Kenma’s eyes fluttered open, at first he was confused. What was he doing? His movement stopped and his eyes widened, what the hell was he doing.

“Kenma?" A tired and slightly fearful voice came from above him. His breath hitched in his throat as he nearly threw himself to the other side of Kuroo’s bed. Throwing covers over his body and praying that Kuroo wouldn’t be upset,

“I’m so sorry- Kuroo, I didn’t mean to- please don’t be mad I won’t do it again- it’s my stupid- I’m so sorry…” He mumbled, apologies continuing well past what was needed. Kuroo’s cheeks flushed as he heard Kenma’s tireless pleas,

“Kenma… it’s okay…” He said, a little unsure himself but wanting the boy to feel comfortable, “You didn’t mean to, you’re hungry, it’s not your fault…”

“It is my fault,” Kenma stuttered out, tears welling in his eyes, “If I hadn’t been dreaming about you- If I spent longer with Shouyo, or cuddling earlier- this- this wouldn’t have happened- I’m so sorry…” The boy was close to tears, he wanted to disappear. In the same 5 minutes, he was grinding against his friend, he told him he was the one he was dreaming about, and he started crying. He was sure things couldn’t get worse.

“Kenma,” Kuroo said strongly, leaning up and placing his hands on either side of Kenma’s face, “Kenma, it’s okay, you’re hungry, you couldn’t help it, and- I… I liked it,” Kenma’s eyes went wide, a strange flush coming across his face and a feeling of excitement bubbling in his stomach. He should be mortified, he was mortified and he was crying less than a minute ago, but entranced by Kuroo’s words he couldn’t help but blush.

“Y-you did?” He asked, he felt his pants tightening again, his mouth salivating and his eyes unwillingly darting down to Kuroo’s own pants, tenting undeniably,

“I did,” He assured, his hand gently stroking the boy's cheek,

“C-can I-” Kenma struggled to find the words, afraid of what he was moments away from asking. Lust clouded his mind and for the first time he could act on the lewd thoughts that plagued his head, the urge to feed growing stronger than it had ever been,

“It’s okay, Kenma, just say whatever you need,” Kuroo assured, pushing his forehead against the smaller boy’s,

“Can I make you cum?” He asked, hopeful desperation in his eyes. This is what he’d been waiting for. The sexual energy he’d feared his whole life suddenly seems like a 5-star meal in the best hotel around. Kuroo nodded, laying back down on the bed as Kenma shifted over him so their hips were lined up as he began to grind down on Kuroo.

Kenma’s head felt cloudy. The occasional grunts and moans coming from Kuroo were like music to his ears. The scent of arousal flooded into his nose as he drove their hips together with an intensity he didn’t have before.

Kuroo was panting, heat coiling in the bottom of his stomach as he felt his muscles grow tight. Kenma’s movements were growing sloppy, he was scent drunk on Kuroo’s arousal, it all being too much for an Incubus who had never experienced sexual energy before. Kuroo took this as an opportunity to switch them. In a swift movement, he flipped Kenma onto the mattress, facing him as he ground their erections together.

Kenma was beautiful. His face glistening with sweat and his eyes shining with the force that no amount of sunlight could muster. His pants and whines grew louder, his arms draping over his face as Kuroo’s weight was pushed onto him.

“Kuroo- a-are you close?” He asked, desperate for not only his but Kuroo’s release. Kuroo nodded, panting out a quick ‘yeah’, a few moments later cumming in his pants as he continued to grind into Kenma, helping him reach his own orgasm. Kenma came with a choked moan, his senses flooding with Kuroo’s scent. He felt amazing.

Kuroo lowered himself next to Kenma, his laboured breathing hot against Kenma’s neck.

“I guess- this changes things between us?” He said, joking slightly at the lucidity of the situation as he caught his breath. Kenma huffed playfully, shifting so he could tuck his body into Kuroo’s chest,

“Yeah…” He mumbled. Kuroo ran his hand through Kenma’s soft hair, his other arm holding him close,

“Feeling better?” He asked, looking down fondly onto the boy who looked up at him with a small smile,

“I am… thank you,” Kuroo placed a kiss on Kenma's forehead before the smaller of the males nuzzled into his embrace.

It was then Kenma learned being an Incubus might not be all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a smut scene, I tried not to make it too intense, sorry if it came out bad >-<


End file.
